iSexyVictoriousGirls
by risngtwin97
Summary: Six lovely ladies goes through some dirty situations and have to take a challenge on their own. It doesn't matter if its right or wrong, they just want to know what the audience wants. its your choice.
1. Chapter 1

_Thursday, July 19, 2012_

Six lovely ladies goes through some dirty situations and have to take a challenge on their own. It doesn't matter if its right or wrong, they just want to know what the audience wants.

**Its your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What can I say I like the ladies?**

Seventeen year old Carly shay was listening to some tunes on her pearphone when she heard a knock at her door. She jumped up from her bed and scurry downstairs and went to grab for the frypan on the counter.

"Who's there?" she yelled across the room.

"Gibbeeyy."

Carly went to the door and swung it open "Hey, Gibby."

Gibby walked into the shay's home and spun around to face Carly. "Whats that for?'

Carly followed his finger pointing the frypan grip tightly. "Oh. Nothing. I was just cooking"

Gibby turn to see the kitchen, there was no sign of anything cooking.

"Where?" he started to move his head around to see.

She came up to him and grabs his shoulders to stay still. They were eye to eye gazing at each other.

The noticeable Carly didn't know she was still holding on to his shoulders, she let go having there stare off over.

"Um. That was weird." she said first.

"Yeah. Um… Your eyes are pretty." he quickly coughed.

She glanced at the floor trying not appearing blushing "So…you were here for…"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to speak with Spencer but I'm guessing he's not here."

"Yeah. He went to go sleepover Socko's tonight."

"Oh, well. Bye." he walked up to the door and closed it behind him.

A second later, the door swung open and stared at the frantic Carly. She ran up and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Gibby begin to grip onto her red blouse.

Carly pulled away for a minute to breathe "Gibby."

"Yeah."

"Fuck me."

Gibby's pupils widen and pushed her away "Carly Shay that is no way approach a man!"

"You're not a man! You're Gibby!" she waved her hands in the air.

"Gibby is a man." he pointed at himself.

"Oh yes, you are" she talked seductively.

"Whats wrong with you, I thought you had more class than that."

She sat on the couch "I'm sorry, Gibby. I just don't know what got over me. I mean it's been six months since I had a date!"

Gibby walked over to her sat on the edge "Carly, you need to stop chasing boys so much. You can't seem to focus on your mind on loving you then finding the right one."

He got off the edge of couch and stand up "And besides, I like to find pick my ladies and not have them throw themselves at me."

Carly lifted her head up and looked over to Gibby. He gave her smile.

"You know what Gibby. You're right, I should work on me first then on to the right guy." she stand up proudly with her hands on her hips.

"You know Carly, I could help with loving yourself thing and I think I found the right guy for you as well."

"Really. Who? "

Gibby wrap his arms around Carly and gracefully carry her up the steps bridal style.

"Gibby, you know what you are?"

"What?"

"The best."

"Gibbeeyy."

…...

Review for me, I always likes to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Complicated- Jori **

Sitting at the table, jade was surrounding by her peers, stabbing at a salad that got dry along time ago. She watches over everyone there as they enjoy their conservation. She stops as her eyes stare at a shining brunette. Tori Vega. She loathed at the girl in the beginning when she caught her and her boyfriend having a connection from rubbing his chest to remove the coffee stain. Once she teaches her a lesson with her getting a taste of the coffee, she snaps back with bravest, outrageous thing to have revenge. Kiss him. So now, she's in our group spraying her rain of sunshine as if I thought we had one of those already. She glances at the redhead on the left. She goes back to staring at Vega again. Over the months, we begin to have some type of relationship, whether we were friends, frienemies, or whatever. What was I to do about it? I couldn't stand this girl and she was the glowing sun while I was the mysterious moon yet I wanted her. I wanted her bad. Really bad. It wasn't her just her fights with me that she takes. Her ringing voice was encouraging and up beating with mine like a angel, we could be the greatest duet ever. period. Then her lips would shape so tasty and sweet, no wonder Beck has the hots for her and that Spanish skin just make my ice, cold heart melt into a new one. Sometimes I think about how can I please her but you don't need to know that. Yet. Oh no! she moving away, this might be my chance. I slowly get up as she passes to the doors to inside. Beck pulls me whining for a kiss but I yank from and go throw out the stale salad. She skips in her walk down the empty halls, I slither to reach her, put a hand over her mouth and grab her pulling her away to the always used janitor's closet. She throwing her balled up hands in the air swinging trying to scream but I won't let her. Before switch on the light, I press her against the wall and go through her shirt. She screams some more making me want to cry but I can understand. I pull my hand out and carefully grab the switch, I don't pull it though. I let her scream for a second and punch my lips on her giving me the sensation, I've been wanting forever. I finally yank that sucker, I feel her eyes dart at me. She wants to let go of lips but she can't. She loves it. I grab a hold of her hand and hold tightly. She relaxes and takes her other hand to stroke my hair. That's what I think. Pain fills my head as I'm yanked away from her lips.

I flash my eyes open "Whats wrong?"

"You kidnap me! what the fuck, Jade! You got me thinking I'm going to be rape but know worse-kissed by you!"

"So…you didn't want to be kissed?"

"No!"

"Well, did you enjoy it?" she looked at me.

"No!"

" I thought you liked it!"

" What makes you think I would like it!"

" I couldn't help it." I mumbled.

" What?"

"I couldn't help it!" I shout.

"You're vicious, pretty, and have strawberry lips!"

She forms a smile and reach for my hand giving me an idea. I look at her and cup her left cheek.

She pulls me over "I think you are too."

I turned off the switch because I don't think you need to know the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**CATWOMAN**

The room was dark and silent. Looking, every direction I couldn't see a thing. I tried to get up from the seat I'm in but I was tighten around ropes. Then I began to hear footsteps, I started to twist and turn but I couldn't budge. Footsteps coming closer to me, giving me a jerk to run then again I trapped in ropes.

FLASH

My view is blinded by a burst of light, I shift to the left for eyes not to burn to hell.

" You two timing bitch."

I slowly spin my head around to see a shadow holding a flashlight.

" Who are you? What do you want!"

The shadow motion over to me, I squinted to get a look who it was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Cat."

She was dressed in a tight black suit and black cat mask on with her hair blazing carrying a diamond studded whip. The outfit was gripping on her curves and propping her breast to deceive anyone who thought she was a D. my mouth begin to quiver with fear and arousal.

"Cat. What is this about?"

"Silence!" she sling the whip towards me.

Now my quivering lips stay but the drool was still pouring out.

" Look, Shapiro, I don't know what game you're playing but I know what happen last night."

I watched her stare with anger and hurt " Cat, you seem upset-"

" Of course, I'm upset! That dumb bitch took you away from me!" her eyes are accumulating tears as she stretches her fingers in and out.

I want to feel bad but I have no idea whats she's talking about, then I remember.

_**Flashback **_

_**I was trying to fix Rex's shirt because one particular brunette rubbed it into Tori's burger.**_

"_**Damn jade, when do you learn not to hurt him!" I say disgusted as I try to get the mustard off the shirt.**_

" _**Hey Robbie could you help me out with something?"**_

"_**Not now, I don't have time to do other people's homework."**_

" _**I don't need help with my homework, I need help with my bra."**_

_**I drop Rex and the baby wipe on the floor and looked up. AmberAmber Reed. I know shitty name for a girl but then again it was catchy.**_

_**She was wink a eye at me and playing with her soft blonde curls. I may as well haven't look everywhere on her because everything was exposed.**_

" _**what did you say?" I stuttered oh so helplessly.**_

_**She got up close and walked her fingertips on my chest. Her breathing was strong aroma of ice vanilla and vodka.**_

" _**I need some assistance my bra and your perfect for the job. Besides, I want my mind to be blown away."**_

_**She was stroking my hair getting me hard but I couldn't let her drug me with her scent.**_

" _**I can't."**_

_**She backed up and raise her eyebrow " What are you talking about?"**_

" _**I'm dating someone." I choked out.**_

_**She tipped her head to the side and crossed her arms " Bubblehead? She doesn't count."**_

" _**That's not her name!"**_

_**She smiled devilishly " She can't possibly love you."**_

" _**It is possible! She's the only girl who ever treated me with respect and like me for who I am. All you scum bags just spit on me and laugh that I could never have a girl but look at me now! You're just crawling all over me when I got this hot and talented girlfriend and you don't got shit!"**_

_**She rolls her eyes give me the sensation to slap her but I would never hit a girl(even if she is a whore)"Bubblehead-"**_

" _**Its Cat! Cat Valentine!" I slam my locker close , pick up Rex, and bump into that slut.**_

_**I felt pretty good about defending Cat like that but she doesn't need to know about this. I walk out that school with pride on my side.**_

I see Cat waiting for my response but I don't tell my side of the story.

"Cat, untie me out of these ropes." I say firmly.

She glares at me with rage but she soon calms down and lets me go.

"I still mad at you so don't think you're getting away sleeping with her." she says after untying me from the ropes.

I turn to her look her straight into those sparkly eyes "Cat. I will never hurt you."

"You promise?"

" I don't need to." her lips creases into a smile.

I reach for her and pull her up close to me. She seems so sexy in this outfit but I won't do her. I stroke her hair and let her rest her head on my shoulder. We walk out together as a team and that's how its going to be.


End file.
